Amour d'art
by xXDeathy-DesireXx
Summary: Sakura is a well-known artist, Sasuke is the renowned art thief. When a note arrives saying that he will steal her precious art Sakura will do all she can to stop it. “Mark my words Uchiha! I will stop you!“All for the love of art. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura is a well-known artist, Sasuke is the renowned art thief. When a note arrives saying that he will steal her precious art Sakura will do all she can to stop it. "Mark my words Uchiha! I will stop you!"All for the love of art. SasuSaku!!

Note: Well I got this idea when I re-watched DN Angel!! Ahaha, anyway this will be more on a romance fanfic then err...anything crack that I've done but let's see what happens. Probably turn out crack then anything anyway but I will so try!! Just watch me succeed!! Or semi-succeed!!

Disclaimer: No...I do not own Naruto or DN Angel at all cuz I am merely a fourteen year old girl with little more to do but read and write fan fictions.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Amour d'art

Chapter One: The notice

Green eyes twinkled lost in the clouds as she watched her hand guide the paintbrush across the canvas. She gave a smile. It was done, her masterpiece was done. Placing down her paintbrush she studied her work. It was exactly as pictured. Although she had never really pictured herself making something like this she couldn't help but like it.

"Not bad," a voice commented behind her. She turned to see Sai smiling at her with that fake smile of his. She rolled her eyes and he asked, "Why dragons?" She shrugged. Why she made two dragons entwined as one makes little sense to her and it made it more complicated to add the couple whose arms were entwined against each other as the dragons circled them menacingly.

She cocked her head in wonder, "I wonder why I made her cry?" Indeed the girl had tears tricking down her cheeks, but it somehow just contrasted on the mood. Sai nodded, "So what are you going to call it?"

"Uhm...Entrelacer Amante," she said finally feeling that it was a perfect name for the portrait. Sai nodded once again before adding amused, "You're late...,"

Sakura gasped and quickly stood up, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" With that Sai watched as the artist stumble still going for the door. Even if she shows elegance in her work she was never a poised young woman in the first place. He smiled at the picture and she knows very little of the concepts of her work. But she has talent, she just needs to understand in a bit more.

------------------------------LINE-------------------------BREAK-------------------------------------

"I'm here!" she cried out bursting through the doors of the museum. "You're late," her sensei said and she bowed down low, "I'm sorry! I was busy finishing my painting!" Tsunade's face softened and she sighed, "Fine but don't loose yourself every time you paint!"

Sakura nodded again and she looked around. The Haruno museum of art was opening soon and as the last remaining Haruno it was an honor just to be there. Her family was an artistic family that have been making the most fantastic art pieces for centuries. Due to fate as it seems, Sakura was left alone when the plane her parents boarded has crashed when they were going to a trip to Rome.

And now many people expect a lot from her, she is after all the last in famous Haruno. At a young age she had already proved herself worthy when she graduated college at age fourteen and began her artistic career. In honor of her parents' death she had a museum done where the most precious art pieces from the Haruno family will be held.

It is also the place where she will display her latest painting among her other works as well. She had chosen Konoha as the location feeling it was right since the Haruno clan had generated from the art-centric town. Plus it was the town she born in as well.

Today was opening day and she will cut the ribbon to open the museum. Sai had trailed after her and said, "I think you've forgotten something," he revealed her painting and she mentally slapped herself. Duh! How could she forget the main attraction now?! My stress is getting to her. Okay remember what mom always use to say, relaxation is always helps. Mom, you are so right!

But not today, she can't rest today. Not with everything going on. Ah well, maybe tomorrow.

-----------------------------------LINE----------------BREAK-----------------------------------------

"I am proud to present Haruno Sakura!" a burst of applause and Sakura came up next to Tsunade. She gave a smile that made the clap into a roar as the media tried to zoom close to her face. Even if this was the opening of the long awaited Haruno museum, they were even more anxious to meet the young protégé herself. She was rarely seen in public and it was just an honor to meet her.

"I thank you all for coming," she began taking the mic from Tsunade. The paparazzi and media inched closer trying to get close to her. She smiled but inside she groaned in annoyance. The blinding lights, the horrid noise, the heat resonating from the sun, she hated it all. Especially this attention but it was for the best. So she went on with her speech smiling that fake smile of hers.

Unbeknownst to the crowd a young man watched intently, devouring in the sights around him. Every nook and cranny was studied and every curve memorized. His calculating eyes stopping at the young Haruno and his mouth curved into a smirk.

The young Haruno was a work of art herself. From her graceful legs to her flat stomach and then her full breasts. All a work of art that seemed to be sculpted to perfection and wrapped in the white fabric of her dress. Her silky pink hair had delicately curling along her shoulders and back. She was a goddess right in front of him but she was not the target.

He watched as she cut the ribbon and ushered the people inside. She shook every persons hand and chuckled lightly at her jokes. Yet it was like she was not at all enjoying herself. She was just smiling because she had to but he wouldn't care now.

He casually walked around inspecting the sculptures, paintings, and every creative art piece made by the renowned family. There he spotted it. The new masterpiece and his smirk grew.

****

Entrelacer Amante

He studied the picture full of amusement. It showed complete innocence, pure passion, and the sense of sorrow. Each intertwining with the next. It was definitely the work of a Haruno. The title was fitting after all.

And with a swift hand movement the note was attached against a kunai that was lodged hard next to the title plate.

I shall steal the Entrelacer Amate at midnight.

Nodding in satisfaction he walked out of the museum casually. As he rounded the corner he heard the sudden cries of astonishment and shock. Then the scream of the artist that was full of anger rather than fear. So they got it after all.

He let out soft chuckles as he was enveloped by the darkness of the alley. Tonight was a good night.

---------------------------------------------LINE-------------------BREAK----------------------------

Sakura growled in fury as she glared hard at the note that dangled from the kunai. They were going to steal her painting? 'They' who have stolen other treasured pieces of art, along with the last art piece her mother and father had created.

Her eyes hardened and she threw the kunai on the ground. She did not care if this will cost a scene. She will stop them! She will never allow them to obtain other Haruno artifacts! Never! Even if her life depended on it, which in a sense did.

You watch Uchihas, this Haruno will stop you. Mark my words!

-------------------------------LINE---------------------BREAK----------------------------------------

Note: Right well I got this from DNAngel as I said again and I dearly appreciate a review. Since this is a story that I will avoid pure comedy but focus more on serious stuff I really need encouragement so please review and please I beg that you will help me. Oh yea and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Oh and the title of the art piece: Entrelacer Amante is French for Entwined Lovers. Or at least I think it is...ahahaha. I am not French so I don't know.

So once again I beg you please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Er...right well here's the next chapter! I didn't expect much of anything with this but I really beg people to review. The blues is getting me down, I'm starting to give up on this story already and I haven't even done anything yet. Anyway I guess I won't go back on my word for finishing this so...I'll finish it regardless.

Disclaimer: Right I really don't need to keep repeating this but I don't own Naruto lyk I said before...blah...blah...only fourteen...blah...with bad grammar and spelling.

Chapter 2: Âme volée

Sakura Haruno licked her lips as she thought of any possible entrance the Uchiha could enter through. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that there were more than a ten he could come from. Narrowing it down to more strategic points, there were three in total. So she nodded to herself, but as a thief he would take those. Logically she would get police to block them but countless times they always manage to pass them. Another trap has to be set. Okay then.

Reaching to her pocket she flipped open her cell phone. I guess it's time to call the only two people who could help her. "Ano...Naruto-kun...Neji-kun? Are you free?"

----------------------------------LINE----------------------BREAK------------------------------------

The tapping of the keyboard could be heard followed by a sigh. "Honestly Sasuke how troublesome could you possibly be?" With that the teen revealed himself from the shadows. "What?" he questioned as he threw his black jacket on the couch.

"Don't go what to me. You know what I mean," Shikamaru snapped turning back to the laptop. "You've caused a whole commotion now. Why not just steal it inconspicuously like any thief does?"

Sasuke chuckled at Shikamaru's annoyance, "Because it makes it fun this way," he answered simply, "so what's going on?" Shikamaru gave another sigh and went back to clicking furiously on his laptop.

"Let's see, look's like Haruno-hime just kicked out the media," he said as they watched the pink haired girl close the doors of the museum. Sasuke nodded. When he walked around the museum he had planted mini video cameras in the nooks and crannies. That way they could pinpoint the location of everyone easier. This is where having a genius partner comes in handy.

"Hm?" Shikamaru piped up as he watched the video that was pinpointed directly at the painting, "There's two new people." Sasuke and he examined the video as two males came over to Sakura. One a blond give Sakura a hug and the other a long-haired brunette studying the painting.

Shikamaru zoomed in their faces, "You think you're going to fight them or what?" Sasuke stared at the blond. He seemed uncoordinated and rather stupid. Perhaps not but the brunette was a bigger possibility.

"Shikamaru hack into the city accounts and get me their profiles," he ordered. Shikamaru sighed. Again? Fine, fine. After a series of dodging fire walls and stupid security locks he found the file for the two. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyugga Neji," he read.

Sasuke smirked, "Print them,"

"Right."

-----------------------------------LINE-----------------------BREAK----------------------------------

"It's possible that he'll take the most obvious entrance," Neji reasoned. Sakura nodded, "It makes sense. If we guard the less obvious entrances it gives him the opportunities to enter the more obvious." Naruto nodded as well.

"So we'll have to rely on the police a bit more than expected," Naruto said, "To guard the more obvious entrance of all. The main entrance," Sakura nodded and added, "Also the two entrances on each side of the building."

"But," countered Neji, "we can't exactly trust them. Perhaps a double trap with in a trap is needed. I'll set up in entrance A, B, C,D and E."

Each nodded as Sakura thought of any of the three locations only she would know of. "Neji, I want you to guard the places near the roof. With a sky light like this, he's bound to cut out the glass for a quick entrance or escape." her voice lowered down to mere whisper, "More importantly there's another entrance. There's a secret room near the stairs just behind the sculptures. It was used as an getaway when burglars come and several other things. Anyway, if you follow it to the wall opposite the entrance you'll find a loose brick. When you pull the brick a small entry way is made that you can follow and it'll lead you to the pond out in the back."

"So basically once you get in the passage way you'll fall into the pond?" Neji inquired thinking that wasn't exactly a perfect getaway in the end. Sakura shrugged, "Hey don't ask me, I didn't design this place. Either that or fall hard on the ground."

Naruto chuckled and said, "So what about me Sa-chan?" Sakura bit her lip before answering, "Okay Naruto I want you to guide the west wing. You see, there's the statue of the twins Apollo and Artemis. Apollo and Artemis are facing backside of each other. Apollo facing up to the sun painting, Artemis facing the moon. You have to get them to face the opposite of what they are facing. Apollo facing the moon, Artemis facing the sun. You get it?"

Naruto nodded seriously, his bright blue eyes darkening in seriousness. Sakura nodded as she thought of what she was suppose to guard. Okay well she'll leave it to the two boys. She trusted them enough to know they'll think of a nice trap. Naruto may seem to be quite the idiot but he's one of those idiots that have a brain.

-------------------------------------LINE---------------------BREAK----------------------------------

Shikamaru and Sasuke went back to watching the three prepare. Sasuke scoffed, "Only them? I expected at least a dozen of people." Shikamaru zoomed close to where the brunette named, 'Hyuga Neji.' He was studying a painting. "Alright, I got the information on him," he said to the lounging Sasuke behind him.

"Right and?" Sasuke urged as he opened a can of soda. He lifted his feet up to the coffee table and made himself comfortable. It's always good to be relaxed before stealing something.

"Hyuga Neji. From the Hyuga Family, known for developing the martial art form Judo. Age is nineteen. Graduate from Oxford and is a kendo champion." Shikamaru recited as he browsed the Hyuga's files.

"The other?" Sasuke mumbled as he bit into a tomato.

"Uzumaki Naruto. From the Uzumaki family, known more as Konoha Corps. They specialize negotiating alliances with different countries and business deals. Also associate with Hyugas. Graduate from Yale University and is currently champion in Muy Tai Boxing." Shikamaru recited once again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking about the blonde that just tripped over carpet?" How could that clumsy blonde be a graduate from any college yet alone Yale. And Muy Tai Boxing? My that blonde is more than expected. Well then that just makes more interesting.

He smirked that bishonen and yet irritating smirk of his. He can fight them easily. He's done five categories of Japanese Martial Arts (Karate, Aikido, Juijutsu, Judo, and Kendo)

and mastered each one. He went to the States for Harvard and spent a year in Eton as well. There he secretly learned the techniques the Uchihas used to successfully do heists. (A/N: I'll explain what Eton is down at the author's notes neh? And among other things too.)

Shikamaru glanced at the time. Ten of Eight. He turned to Sasuke and said, "Okay what's the plan?" Sasuke leaned forward crunching the empty can of cola and did a free throw to the garbage, "I was waiting to for you to ask me that."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes sighing. Why did he have to ask in the first place? "Because I wouldn't tell you if you didn't," Sasuke answered his question as if he knew what he was thinking. That's one of Uchiha's weird traits. He reads minds. Even his brain that was pass a 200 IQ.

"Okay here's the draw plan," Sasuke began taking out the blue prints he had drawn.

----------------------------------------LINE-----------------BREAK-----------------------------------

Sakura pouted. Where is that!? Grumbling to herself she attacked her closet searching for her favorite weapon. Damn, she did not loose that did she!? "What are you looking for?" a voice startled her from behind.

Sai leaned against the doorway looking rather amused as always. He held that fake smile of his as he inspected the jumble of papers and items scattered like hay on the floor. Sakura went back to her hunt throwing back the shoes she wore for a gala two months ago. "Where is it!?" she yelled in anger.

"What?"

"My bat!"

"Bat?"

"My baseball bat!"

"What baseball bat?"

"Augh! Sai my fucking baseball bat! Do you not know what a baseball bat is!!" she cried out in frustration throwing a fountain of papers on the floor. She is so ready to give a tantrum now. Damn all these rules of etiquette! She wants to scream!

"You mean this one?" Sai said showing her the bat he had just acquired from under her desk. Sakura stared. She had it there all along?! OMFG!! She grabbed the bat and gave him her sweetest smile, "Thanks Sai! I needed this!"

Sai shrugged and got down to pick up his dropped bag. Sakura's smile faltered and she asked, "Hey why are you here this late anyway? Especially now that there's a thief coming soon?"

Sai shrugged, "I was late doing paper work." With that he gave a small wave and proceeded to the exit. Sakura shook her head and shouted after him, "You're still a weirdo!"

Sai chuckled, "Yes I know you old hag!" Sakura's smile molted to a frown and she yelled back, "Bastard!"

------------------------------------LINE------------------------BREAK--------------------------------

"I'm back!" she cried out holding her bat close to her. Neji and Naruto looked up to where they were loading the tranquillizers into their guns. Naruto stared curiously at the bat she held, "Ano...Sa-chan? Why do you have a bat?"

Sakura gave him a grin, "This is my papa's bat! And this is the bat that will knock out that Uchiha so hard he will have a coma for a year!" she cried out showing the bat to them. Neji scoffed and gave her a loaded gun, "You'll need this."

Sakura stared at it and back at him, "No I won't...," she assured him. Neji sighed once again and said, "Fine just watch that Uchiha take away your bat and then steal the painting..."

Sakura suddenly held out her hand and said seriously and rather darkly, "Give me the gun," Neji let out a chuckle. That always works. Sakura tucked it safely inside her pocket and Naruto shook his head. "Sa-chan you're suppose to clip a bag on your belt and put it in." He tossed her a bag and she caught it with ease.

"Oh," she said taking it out of her pocket and began to experiment with 'the clipping of the belt' thing Naruto had just said. "but why? I mean that makes it harder to get," she reasoned patting the now slipped the gun into the baggy clippy thingy. "Ah...whatever! Like I need this anyway! I have my bat!" she patted her trusty bat. She will always treasure this bat. It was the bat that her father had given her as a child. He use to use it when he played baseball and he taught her using this bat. It was old but it was still strong. He said that his papa gave it to him from his papa. It rightfully belonged to her as well.

She touched the handle gently over a scar that she always seem to notice. It was a scar made by her great-grandpa. He put that as a sign that it was made by a Haruno. Papa said that the reason why bat was still so strong was that it was made from something special. A special tree bark and grandpa's love of art and game. The designs on the handle was carefully carved with love and passion. And the Letter H carved delicately stood out too.

Her hand clenched it hard. She will knock out the Uchiha with this. And she will laugh at him with happiness. There is no way that he will ever steal any Haruno Art work anymore!

-------------------------------------LINE-----------------------BREAK--------------------------------

Sasuke watched as Haruno patted the bat with a smile. She was planning to bring him down with a stupid baseball bat? Well whatever, she's a girl after all. Though the guns may be a sign of being careful. Good thing they weren't real guns. Just tranquillizers. He glanced at the time. Ten thirty.

"Oi Shikamaru found anything?" he asked the genius who was carefully analyzing any mistakes made of the plan. Shikamaru shook his head, "I dunno Sasuke. There are blank spots in this."

Sasuke nodded and shrugged, "Fill them in," Shikamaru went back to staring at the blue prints, "Let's see...if you come in through this area, then...how are you getting to that area if this one is blocked?"

Sasuke let out a pure grin, though it held a more devious face, "You'll have to see right?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. What's the point of being partners if you don't even know what your partner would be doing half the time?

"Hey, don't sulk. You'll get to see don't you?" Sasuke magically answered his mental question with ease as he carefully picked what to wear. Something dark of course, black mostly to hide in the shadows...shoes that don't squeak of course...ah and this. He picked up the necklace he had acquired from his Ni-san when he was in his thief days. His Ni-san Itachi use to be the Uchiha thief but settled into a business career when he had started his family. Of course Sasuke was the one who will continue this legacy. So Itachi had passed the lucky charm each Uchiha had worn in every heist. It was a necklace of their fan symbol that was made of some stone that their ancestor found in Egypt. It was also made of pure gold that was stolen from one of Pharaoh's tombs, Some diamond, lapis lazuli and other minerals. The blood red ruby had completed the piece where it made the letter U meaning the family name. It was one of the precious things that Sasuke regards as important and valuable.

He quickly slipped it on and once again made sure that he was wearing everything that would help him camouflage in the darkness. "Oi Shikamaru, where are the tools?" he momentary looked back at the Nara genius that was folding the blue prints. He flicked a switch on and a shelf had popped out from the wall. Sasuke pulled it open and carefully picked up tools he needs.

Smoke bomb? He shook his head. Too showy, not his style. He might this though. He pocketed it and smirked. Oh of course, he can't forget his trusty climbing equipment meaning his kunai and rope. Some shuriken...mini sleeping bombs...well...that's it.

He slipped on the custom-made boots and black jacket. Alright well he was ready. He looked at the time. Ten of Eleven. Ah well I guess it's time to check out what exactly are they going to do to capture him this time. Walking out of the room, Shikamaru handed his the communicator, "Make sure you can hear me clearly," he advised.

Sasuke slipped it fixed in his ears and tested the volume, "Check," he said and with that he was off.

-------------------------------------LINE-------------------BREAK------------------------------------

Note: er...yea well I guess I got that over with. Much of this really was giving more clues on what will happen if you get my hints. So I'll let you guys guess on what happens. Oh and please review so that I don't feel like an idiot who made this. I actually put research on this you know!!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Wow I didn't actually expect you guys to like this but okay then I'll update! I have to update this often then some of my other stories cuz I like keeping them at the same pace. Meaning I have to either finish this or I have to get it to six chapters. Most of my stories are somewhere near that boundary of it but yea. I guess its about more to finish though. I put to much of stuff thats why! Ahaha! Well then since i gave you guys a filler chapter with hints I suppose now I will give you guys the real happenings!

P.S Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts...and favs! I really appreciate it!! Thank you!!

Question: Er...I have a question...why do you guys love the bat part so much in the last chapter? I re-read it but it just seemed like some info to me...

Amour d'art

Chapter 3: La vengeance, oh comment il brûle!

Sakura bit her lip as he paced in front of her work. This was the target. She was the artist. So she'll face that stupid thief and knock him out. Then she could use him as an exchange for all the art that they have stolen! Yep good plan right there!

She glanced out to the window that led to garden. She had a clear view of it along with the wishing pool thingy. Well she couldn't exactly call it a well considering it wasn't at all deep so it'll be called the wish-fountain-pool thingy. She had this rather odd feeling that he would suddenly pop out from the bushes and attack her. So she casually shifted her bat near the window just to make sure.

Her hand found its way to the gun on her waist. Well she feels better to know that she has a gun and if she run out of ammo there's always her trusty bat!

------------------------------------LINE------------------------BREAK--------------------------------

Sasuke hid in the shadows just in front of the building. Tch, stupid police being dumb asses as usual. He shook his head. Ah better not pass by there. He didn't want his face captured in the media just yet. So...he hopped into a man hole and smirked. Just found my way in.

He dropped down to the sewer lines and clicked on his flashlight. Hm...good. He just broke into the main water system. Better to get wet with water than be covered with some substances that was quite foreign to him and to almost anyone really. Good thing the water was only up to his waist.

"Shikamaru," he called to his partner, "How many steps up to the opening?" He heard Shikamaru play with the keys of the laptop before he answered, "Ah good sixty steps would do."

Fine, fine. He took slow, easy steps keeping counting the steps. One...two...three...shit! Sixty was so far away. Ah well. After some serious counting he dove down and searched for the opening. It was just like another man hole but it was filled with water. It led to what he had hoped as his entrance into the building.

He quickly slipped on his trusty device to help him breathe underwater and dove into the opening. He flashed to water-proof light in front of him and followed the pipe to its destination. And this is why he was keen on going early. It takes a while to just swim in this narrow opening. He wasn't exactly a toddler now was he?

-------------------------------LINE-----------------------------BREAK--------------------------------

"Sa-chan are you alright!? You're not hurt are you!?" Naruto's voice crackled from the walky-talky Sakura was holding. "Oh..over." Naruto finished. Sakura groaned in frustration, "Naruto! For the last time! I will say if something is wrong!" she shouted into the piece. For the last ten minutes Naruto kept on checking up on her convinced she was attacked by the notorious Uchiha.

"Er...sorry Sa-chan...you forgot to say over," he finished and Sakura glared at the walky-talky as if she was looking at the blonde's face. When this is all over she will karate chop his but all the way to Alaska! How annoying can he possibly be! This is why she preferred having Neji as company when she wanted just little talking.

"Oi what's going on? Over." Neji's voice popped out from the device. "Naruto was being annoying...and stop with the stupid over thing!" she cried into the piece. "It's required for you to say...," Neji began.

"Neji listen to me. I don't care."

--------------------------------LINE-----------------------------------BREAK-------------------------

Sasuke slowly resurfaced keeping only his eyes up to the surface to see what is happening. He could see the Haruno talking angrily to a walky-talky. Oh my she seems to be temperamental. Ah well it makes the job exciting.

Taking this as a perfect opportunity he slyly slid out of the pool and quickly out of the water and into the mist of black shadow. So far so good. He noted that there were cameras looming in the corners of the room and probably the floor was rigged with traps that deactivate with slight pressure. Che! How absurd and they have the audacity to even think of capturing him!?

The walls he noticed were also carefully rigged with traps. No one with out keen eyes like he would fall right for that since they were expertly hidden and camouflaged among the various scenery. Hm? What's this? It flickered only a millisecond and he barely saw it. It was like a small little trickle of red light and he quickly realized that there were lasers as well. Ah, this was turning into those spy movies. How stupid. The lasers were nothing more but stupid lines you dodge.

Ah and lets not forget that there could be the possibility of mini land bombs underfoot. Yes this was certainly one of those little movies. Then he'll just do what any thief does to get to their prize or maybe...his way. Ah the sweet beginning of a genius plan.

-------------------------------------LINE------------------------BREAK-------------------------------

Sakura did not feel right. She had bit her lip and ignored Naruto's constant bursts as she glanced around the room. Eleven thirty chimed the clock her great-grandfather had worked on for his golden maiden. However he had lost her to another and the clock was never finished. People wonder why not she finish it before displaying it but they didn't understand. She could never complete it. It was made from the hands of her great-grandfather and was made out all his heart. It was beautiful in her eyes because it shows a story, it may be unfinished but it was still a masterpiece.

Usually it held a rather soft chime that was almost like a melody but now it gave an eerie ring unfamiliar to her. Now that was weird. She glanced out of the window again. Nothing but the darkness of the night and the twinkling stars.

She felt almost...apprehensive. So she gripped her bat and looked at the painting she had made. To all honestly she cared little for this painting, it was the other art pieces from her relatives that made her worry. They were all gone and all she had left to actually remember them was pictures, some journals, memories, and these art works. The others were wonderful to have but she felt that looking at all the hard work they put in that piece shows everything about them.

Determinedly she looked ahead. She will not let Uchiha touch these at all.

-------------------------------------LINE----------------------BREAK---------------------------------

Sasuke glanced to where the pink-haired girl is standing. Oh look, she has her bat. Ah well maybe he'll face her later. It's too troublesome to bare in there and just take the painting. He'll have to face her fury and that bat. He was not scared of her, he wanted to toy around with all of them. That means meeting Hyuga and Uzumaki as well.

He turned to the other side of the building where there should be a door he can slip through. Gliding past a stupid laser light and wall camera he slipped into the darkness heading straight for that door. "Oi! Uzumaki is in the west wing!" Shikamaru's voiced hissed in his ears.

He smirked dodging another laser, "Exactly." He heard Shikamaru sigh in the other end adding to him fun. Hm? He had passed the window and caught sight of the blond screaming at his walky-talky, "Sa-chan! Answer! Hey you can't faint now! That bastard isn't even here yet! Hey!"

"So I'm a bastard now?" Sasuke's voice pierced through the darkness making Naruto jump. His head snapped to the exit to find the Uchiha prince in full glory in front of him. His goofy face suddenly snapped into a serious look actually fit him. His blue eyes turning into a whirlpool of strength. "You're early."

"Hey it's better than being late," Sasuke responded shrugging. Naruto sighed, "So much like you Sasuke..."

"It's nice to see you too Naruto."

------------------------------------------LINE--------------BREAK------------------------------------

Note: right...er...its short I know and it was suppose to be longer with more action and all that but I'm kinda in a hurry considering I have too much work to do. This chapter I just had to do since I dunno...it was bothering me for some reason.

Anyway, I thank you once again for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I didn't even know you guys like this kinds of stories...ahaha. Please review once again! Please...oh and thank you if you do!

Oh and I meant to stop there cuz it adds to the effect. It's almost like Naruto was helping Sasuke in...well...er...i guess...in a way...kinda...well you'll see!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay well then...chapter four? Okay i got six chapters to go...till it evens out with most of my other stories. Anyway this plot I just keep making complicated. Especially now but you'll get it once explained neh? And the tense part with Naruto...ahaha.

Amour d'art

Chapter four: Traîtrise ?

Neji Hyuga breathed in to calm his nerves. What is this feeling anyway? He can handle so thief fine but...why is it that it seems more complicated. More devious, filled with secrets... He shook his head. Probably just the feeling of statues looking down at you. It gives you that eerie feeling of getting watched in the darkness.

He glanced across the secret entrance. It was important he stays alert if the Uchiha uses this as a getaway. But...he looked down to the stairs that led to the floor below. What if he doesn't use this? What if he steals the painting and hurts Sakura? What if...what if he takes Sakura with him?

He shook his head once again. No, enough with this suppositions of his. Sakura had entrusted him with this task and he was sure Sakura would do anything to get away from his grip if he were to take her. That includes the biting, the kicking, the hurting, the everything. And of course there is that bat of hers...

He chuckled as he thought back to when they were children. He was unfortunate enough to receive a nice beating with that bat. It had hurt of course and the wood was as hard as diamond. My Uchiha will be in for a nice time.

----------------------------------------------LINE-------------------------BREAK---------------------

Sakura breathed in hard...why is it...why is it that she feels rather odd? Perhaps it was the realization that it was nearly the time of stealing or...perhaps something else...

She clapped her hands together in a small prayer. Please, please god. Help me. Please give me strength. Give me the strength of my ancestors. My grandfather. My father. My mother. She sighed, okay that made me feel better.. just a little.

Then she remembered. Oh yes, the necklace. She went over to the glass case quickly and took it out. It was a simple little necklace. Made of the most beautiful minerals of every kind. But she cares little for what it was made of. What was really special about this was it was from her grandma. She died when she was four but she had given it to her on her death bed. She could still remember her melodic voice saying, "Saku-chan, you be a good girl okay? Now take this. You earned it my little Picasso. Take this so you'll know that everyone including me will be with you when you need us."

She smiled. Grandma, I'm so lucky you are my grandma. So she put it on. It wasn't like it could break. It was impossible to rip out, whatever you do. The only way you could ever take it off was if you unlock it. Which she won't and she won't let Uchiha get it either. Or he'll find himself beaten like a Piñata.

The trickle of the moonlight lighted some of the statues. Most people would look away in fright but not her. Even the light had illuminated the faces making them paler and more menacing but full of grace. She felt nothing more but appreciativeness for the piece of art and for the person who had made it. That was how she was raised after all.

---------------------------------LINE----------------------BREAK-------------------------------------

The tense silence has filled the room till Sasuke said, "You gonna let me go or what?" It was a simple question but...the answer...was complicated. Naruto gritted his teeth. Would he risk betraying his childhood best friend? But if he did then...well he'll die a short life in a summary.

But if he didn't betray Sakura, that would be bad too. His family had ties with the Uchiha family alright. Although is father now runs the company and soon he will, their link the Uchiha goes back to their grandfathers. The Uchiha family is not just a thief family but they have also moved their assets into the business corporation . In fact since they have partnered with Uzumaki Corps. their businesses have stretched from the Tokyo backstreets all the way to the lanes of London.

Plus the Uchiha are ice-cold people. They care little for anyone else just as long as they profit from it but Uzumaki Corps do. Uchiha Inc. actually also own their own armada and private armed forces. They can order just a platoon to hurt the business dealers and innocent people which is a complete catastrophe. If Uzumaki Corps. back down on their partnership then they themselves will be a target for their forces.

Naruto of course had not one choice in the matter. So he forced himself to step aside containing himself. Sasuke chuckled. Sometimes connections do work. Before he could pass him Naruto had placed a hand on his shoulder making stop. Naruto looked seriously at him before growling out, "Don't hurt her."

Sasuke just had to laugh at him, "You care for her that much? How pathetic." He brushed Naruto's hand of and proceeded. All Naruto could do was watch him get swallowed by the darkness.

I'm sorry Sa-chan...

-------------------------------------------LINE----------------BREAK---------------------------------

Sakura jumped. What the hell was that? She could have sworn she heard someone...but well the museum can produce echoes. But she shouldn't keep her guard down now right? So she put her hand over to where to gun was and the other clutching hard on her bat. It was near the designated time so of course she should be.

Then she heard it. Like small little footsteps. She had to strain her ears just to hear even if it was pure silence all around. She looked over to where the footsteps resonated. Closer...oh so closer. Every step was making her more nervous...rather scared...my why did she have to feel like this now? Wasn't she full of energy before?!

Then it stopped just like that. Just completely stopped. That made her even more nervous. That was impossible. He couldn't just stop still unless he was egging her on. Her nervousness turned into rage. How dare he tease her like this?! She was not a puppet with strings to be controlled. Damn you Uchiha!

"Uchiha," she managed to say, "Come out. I know you're in here." And just like that he emerged from the shadows. It was like one of those vampire movies or something. Where a handsome young man materializes from the shadows to an unsuspecting, innocent young woman.

Of course she was not at all unsuspecting or innocent. Sure she fits young woman but most of the young woman was drop dead beautiful. Her? Uh...not so much. Yeah like anyone with pink hair is beautiful...maybe except her mother. Now she was beautiful. Of course she was stuck with a damn large forehead and damn dull eyes and crappy slender body.

Well back to her situation she was almost like the prey of a rather intimidating tiger. Hell no was she standing up for that position! Let him be the damn prey for once!

"Aren't you a bit weak to guard that painting?" came the question from the Uchiha. Weak? Did he say weak? W-E-A-K? As in scrawny, pathetic, inadequate, powerless kind of weak?

Her first reaction was almost unbelievable. She had managed to get out her gun and point it straight at him, "Shut up you thief!" Sasuke laughed again making her shudder. Why is it his laugh adds to the chilling atmosphere?

He didn't seem at all affected with the gun. In fact he walked forward and she was forced to step back holding the gun steady. But the Uchiha kept coming. "I warn you Uchiha! Don't get any further or I'll shoot!"

But before she could actually react she found that Sasuke had been so close to her that their faces were a mere four inches apart. He had subdued her hand and pulled it down with his and made an extra restraint on the bat she was holding. Well too much for not getting caught in his tricks. Good job Sakura! Good job...

"You know," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "it is true what they say about a Haruno. They are beautiful, but you're too feisty. No matter. I like that in a girl," Sakura shuddered. That voice is sooo...soo...well she didn't feel right when she heard it!

"Damn you..." she growled and before Sasuke knew it Sakura had gained the strength to tear away from his grasp. Tsk, maybe he held her a bit too loosely. He ducked when the diamond-hard bat had swung to the direction of his head. Hm? Sakura had thrown in a swift kick which he had dodged and quickly stepped away from reach when the bat had swung back. Wow she was just like those lasers.

Then he felt it. His back pressed against the corner of a wall. Instead of feeling rather trapped he was amused...impressed more of. So this was the plan...draw him to a place where he cannot run. Clever. She drew up the gun again pointing it straight at his face. Hey it was a tranquillizer but it still shot. Meaning it would be an efficient way to mess his damn face.

She pushed the trigger feeling rather odd but satisfied. What she had not expect was him bending back to miss the shot and kicking to gun out of her hand in the process. "Ow," she squeaked pulling back her hand. The Uchiha had caught the gun in the air and smirked that annoying smirk of his. "You're too innocent to hold a gun," he said.

She looked back at her hand and noticed that she could no longer move it. Panic surged through her. No...no..no! Not this hand ! Be a leg! A fucking foot! Not her artist hand! "Relax its only sedative. It'll wear of after a while," Sasuke assured when he saw Sakura's face. Like all of his clothes his boots were custom made. They had tiny microscopic needles that held a paralyzing formula on sides and the soles of the boots. It wears out in about a few couple of hours.

But Sakura looked up at him with the utmost loathing. Even he felt rather...odd when he was that look. It was like her only goal in life was for him to die. Letting her right hand fall limp she clutched as hard as she could on the bat. She had swung as hard as she could trying to inflict pain on the Uchiha. But of course Sasuke had ducked low missing the bat. However not the wall. He was surprised to see it had cracked and the concrete rubble had fallen like boulders on the ground.

Sakura didn't care. That was nothing. She needed to make his break. See him pained. She she swung again but now the Uchiha had jumped up to dodge it. "Stay still!" she cried in frustration.

What she found rather surprising was that Sasuke had stopped the dodging. Instead he began to catch the attacks. He literally began to block the with his hand. Damn you! You're teasing me!

However little did Sakura know that her hits were actually working. All the hits were putting increase pressure on his left hand. He could not use the other since it held a gun that he might accidentally fire. She was swinging it so hard that it when blocked it was causing his hand to almost break. Almost.

He had enough of this. Naruto she wouldn't get hurt. No just a couple of bruises. He aim straight at her leg with the gun and fired. The tranquillizer had immediately made her leg feel like jelly but she tried her hardest to keep her ground. Sasuke frowned. Why isn't she falling down?

Well another might not hurt...so he shot again on the other leg. Sakura squealed as she fell forward loosing the mobility of her legs. Sasuke caught her and thought to himself, "See she isn't hurt right?" Sakura looked up at him almost disgusted.

"Let go of me!" she screeched trying to push away from the Uchiha. But Sasuke was too busy looking at her neck. Hell...why is it like another feeling of a vampire movie? But then she realized she was eyeing the necklace. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he questioned.

His hand was slapped away by Sakura's only mobile hand. "You can't have it!" she cried making him even more interested. "Oh? Why can't I?"

"You can't have it you bastard! You can't have it!" she cried trying to punch him on the face. Well that's the only thing she can do and she was not fond of biting the Uchiha. She had enough pride shed already.

He sighed rather too dramatically, "You know, I'm getting tired of your defiance." He quickly too out rope and Sakura found her hands tied together. Not that she could use her legs anyway. She began to scream her hardest when she was gagged with a white rag. "You're too loud," Sasuke continued moving behind her.

No...no...no...what the hell?! Why is she always receiving bad luck! Of all times she had to receive this bad kind of luck! Sasuke gently unhooked the necklace making her shout hard, shaking her head. But Sasuke acquired it. Her grandma's necklace.

"Hm?" he examined it, "You know this cost more than that painting of yours?" Of course it cost more than that damn painting! Heck it cost more than your life! Give it back!

He tied it around his own neck saying, "I think I found my loot for the day. Thanks." Sakura stared up at him. Why not just drop dead you mother-fucking bastard! Drop dead! She wiggled around trying to get her legs to work. Eh, it ain't working.

"Sakura!" her head snapped to the direction of the stairs where she found Neji. Her eyes brightened considerably. Neji! Thank god! But Sasuke was already trying to flee. Out of the window of course. Neji had ran head on trying to get to him while Sakura wiggled in her spot willing herself to move.

------------------------------------LINE-----------------------BREAK---------------------------------

"Stop Uchiha!" shouted the Hyuga. Heh, he was too far away to reach him. So he had jumped out of the window landing straight to where the lasers are. But he didn't have to worry about that. He got his treasure. He looked back to where Neji was jumping out of the window. My he is fast. But he was directly across to where his entrance and exit was. Heh, he won.

And then just like that something grabbed hold of him. Something...someone rather who had blonde hair. "Naruto!" he cried but the blonde held tight on him. "I can't betray Sa-chan!" he bellowed out tightening his hold. And the Hyuga had reached them and grabbed hold of Sasuke as well.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" Neji asked. But Sasuke just laughed. In an instant the two had been thrown back. He glanced to see they were in a tangle of their own traps. Bingo! So he ran to his exit savoring the victory.

"Uchiha!" and a scream of determination, "Give it back!" A girl's voice. He turned his head to find that Sakura had somehow stood up and followed. He noted that her legs where shaking and she looked rather pained to move. He didn't care now though. He was a foot away from the water. He dived in.

A hand suddenly lunged for his neck and a snap. The necklace was taken. Sakura had fallen back as she had noticed she acquired the necklace back. Landing hard on the tiles all she could do was give a relieved sigh. She heard the splash and Uchiha was gone.

She was going to faint soon. She knew of course, as her vision was slowly being eaten by the darkness. She glanced at the hand that held the necklace.

That was not...this is not...her necklace. It's not hers. The Uchiha symbol glistened hard from the light of the moon. This was not hers. It was Uchiha Sasuke's.

---------------------------------------LINE------------BREAK-----------------------------------------

Note: Yay! Posted it early! Yea only cuz...IT'S MY BDAY TODAY!! Yep March Four! My bday! Ah another year closer to adulthood and death. Joy... Urg my day wasn't exactly happy anyway. School, loosing things, and walking home in the rain...wow. Plus not celebrating it...ahaha ah well. I finished this. Yes its a bit rush but blame me for rushing!

I'll get the chapter soon as I can...I need a break...whoo... Sigh ah well then please comment! Ahaha oh and thank you for all the reviews and favs! I dearly appreciate it always!

Oh yes 60 steps just means he was sixty footsteps away or approximately from the entrance...yea...well you hope you get that!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey you guys. Ahaha sorry I've been slow with updating but I'll try harder to get some time to type. Urgh going to arts middle school is fun but time consuming doing the homework along with school stuff. I'll try to find some time along with everything. Plus I'm almost forced to delete this story. Since I am in a writing class I learn how to develop the story so it flows the right way. However I can't do that. I'll do that for my next story then I guess. So anyway I thank you for the reviews and faves as always! Thank you for waiting as well!

Chapter four: Volé ... de nouveau...!

Uzumaki Naruto was never a jumpy and nervous person but more of a hyper and bubbly in character. But not today. Today was not a good day. He stared down at the art prodigy who lay asleep on the couch of her office. Neji sighed running his hand through his hair in exasperation, "I can't believe we got caught by our own trap!"

Naruto didn't answer as he bit his lip hard. Had Sasuke mentioned his mutiny? He glanced at the girl thinking back to the conversation they had. Sasuke did hurt her. Stupid lying bastard. He'll remember this once he runs the company. Get a good partnership that can form as a formidable foe for Uchiha Inc. And then crush their damn fortress. Perhaps negotiating with Suzushihara and Fijikaru would work. They were head of businesses that have huge contacts with America and Europe.

He might be a stupid ass when it comes to numbers but that's why he has an accountant. However anything about moving their assets into higher investments he can work with. It's all about the charm and the wits. A little push and poke and Uchiha Inc. will find themselves plunging down the market.

He turned his head to Sakura who muttered something inaudible before turning. Neji sighed once more before covering her with a blanket and saying, "I'm getting some coffee. Want any?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll take care of her." Neji nodded before walking out of the room. Naruto drew up a chair beside his so called 'little sister' and ran his hand though her hair. "I'm sorry Sa-chan," he muttered enough for her to be the only one to hear, "Uchiha will never hurt you again."

--LINE--BREAK--

Neji studied the damage done on the wall. He couldn't tell if it was Sakura or that Uchiha who had done it. Sparing a moment of analysis he concluded that it was Sakura. She did say she would never let Uchiha get the bat and she did have mean swing. Where was that bat anyway?

He looked around only to find the crumbles of the wall on the floor. Perhaps Naruto had taken it up with them. He passed the other pieces of art and nodded in satisfaction. None were stolen. Not even the painting. But what was Sakura shouting about giving back? He frowned trying to find anything he might have stolen. There. That case is empty. Upon closer inspection he found that he had stolen a necklace.

So that's it. Didn't Sakura mention something about it being her grandmother's necklace? No he's just thinking to hard. It's probably her aunts or something. But either way it was very valuable. She will get revenge. No matter what. Sakura was a hard headed girl. She would cross seven deserts just to get what she wants.

Finally he arrived to the kitchen were he busied himself making coffee. First of all...where are the coffee beans? After a ten minute search he found them in a shelf just under the coffee grinder. "I'm out of it today," he muttered to himself.

Something unexpected came from behind him and with a sharp hit on the head Hyuga Neji was down. A figure stood behind him as he fell to the floor holding Sakura's treasured bat. "Yes Hyuga-sama. You are out of it."

Another figure stepped into the light of the room, "Good. Let's get moving then..."

--LINE--BREAK--

Naruto's eyes snapped open and adjusted into the light of the room. Wha? What was he doing? A brief glance here and there made him remember that he was in Sakura's office. Right...right. He turned to Sakura to see that she was still asleep.

He stood up quickly and adjusted the light to dim it more. That way she would feel comfortable. As he paced around making slight adjustments such as closing the curtains and fixing the papers strewn on the floor, he couldn't help wonder what had happened to Neji.

Didn't he say that he would bring some coffee? If he did then he would have woke him up and he would have stayed awake. Where the hell is that guy? After giving him ten more minutes he decided on going downstairs. But...he didn't want anything to happen...

He bit his lip and began to set up a few traps around the door before closing it and locking it. As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs his breath stilled as he looked around. What happened?

The paintings were gone. The artifacts...the works of art...its all gone. And the precious statues gone. Some were unfortunate...they were on the ground broken into pieces. It was like they were pushed accidentally and were left broken.

He ran yelling at the top of his lungs, "Neji! Neji!! Where are you!!" At last he came across the unconscious Hyuga on the floor in the kitchen. There was a sticky on his back that read:

**__**

Thank your for the art.

We appreciate it.

Sincerely yours and forever

There was no signature and it was short and sweet. Yet it wasn't sweet. More of a poisoned apple sweet. The whole thing came crashing down on him and the first thing that came in mind was that bastard.

"UCHIHA!!" he cried out in frustration, "YOU WILL PAY!!"

--LINE--BREAK--

Sasuke waded in the water looking up at the man hole entrance above him. He could just see the tiny trickle of light from the corners of the cover. He glanced at the rusted ladder he would take to get up and wondered vaguely if it could support his weight.

But that was forgotten when he noticed the light was gone and two sharp whistles were heard before a tune humming. That was the signal. So he quickly climbed up trying to lessen his weight on each step before he falls and looked up at that man hole cover. He reached over and gave a sharp knock on the steel cover.

Instantly the cover was taken out and a hand popped in which he gratefully grabbed. He was hulled into the secret entrance of his limousine. It simply was like a slide you could open for quick escapes on the bottom of the car. Of course you could use it was a quick getaway plan.

Shikamaru threw him a towel before turning back to his laptop. Sasuke caught it with one hand while the other was occupied with sliding the entrance closed. "You failed to get the painting," Shikamaru noted.

"No," Sasuke said as he dried his hair, "I got something better."

"Oh? And what is that?" Shikamaru asked sparing a moment to look at him.

Sasuke held up his prize in front of Shikamaru's face. "You like it? It's worth more than that painting."

--LINE--BREAK--

Sakura let out a groan as she squinted her eyes trying to rid herself of her sleepiness. She heard furious whispers just outside her door. It sounded like Naruto and Neji but...they never keep things from her. Heck ever since they knew each other they knew everything. Who they like which was almost dangerous information given. How they were going to get them. Everything.

Curious she sneaked over to the door and placed her ear on the door, straining to hear their conversation.

"How are we going to get them back Neji!?" Naruto whispered heatedly.

"How the hell should I know!? First of all, how are we going to tell _her_!?" Neji whispered back.

"I don't know! She'll hurt us if we tell her!"

"She won't hurt us! Sakura wouldn't do that! We have to tell her!"

"Fine but...hide everything sharp!"

A sigh and she heard Neji grumble, "Deal you idiot...like she'll stab us with scissors anyway!"

"Hey! Last time she chased me around threatening to hit me with her shoe! It had a sharp tip! I could have killed me!"

Another sigh followed and Neji answered while opening the door, "It's called heels you idiot. Now be quiet before you wake her up!"

And they met face to face with their newly awaken best friend who had her eyebrow up and arms crossed. "Tell me what?" she pressed tapping her foot like their mothers use to do when they got in trouble.

"Sakura..." Neji started glancing over at Naruto who seemed to be rooted on the floor in fear. "Well we were...just...uhm...saying that...uhm..."

"Yes Neji?" Sakura pressed on her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Uchiha stole everything! We couldn't stop it! Please don't eat us!" Naruto blurted out before hiding himself behind Neji. Neji started backing away slowly trying to distinguish the facial expression Sakura gave.

It was a mix of shock, anger, and oddly happiness. She gave a sweet smile and began to chuckle, "Nice one Naruto! So what were you going to tell me??" Silence came from the two boys and Sakura laughed again, "What cat got your tongue? Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

She started her way down the stairs but Neji and Naruto stayed back already envisioning what was coming. They heard her humming a small tune while making her way down the steps, then it abruptly stopped.

"I...I'm scared...," Naruto whispered and Neji nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of pure silence it was broken with a piercing scream of what sounded like a banshee.

****

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

LINE--BREAK--

Note: Okay yea, its short sweet and to the point! But yea well then I had to stop it there it adds to the tension! Ahaha. Well please comment as always. Constructive criticism, even though its bad, is always welcomed cuz it just amuses me to no end. And thank you once again for the favs and story alerts and reviews I've received.

Er sorry if I stole DNAngel's plot I guess to those of you who accuse me of doing so but I'm steering away from that. I just got the basis of it. Oh and sorry once again for the bad spelling and grammer. I may go to Arts Middle School for creative writing but I am no spelling or grammar winner!

Oh and...**Kaba modern is out!! **(Talking about America's best dance crew) and the finalist are **Jabbawockeez **and **Status quo.** **VOTE FOR _JABBAWOCKEEZ_!!** Man I wished Kaba modern didn't get out. I will scream if Jabbawockeez dont win! :


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Since it is spring break I'll put this up soon too. If I have the imagination and I aint sooo lazy...blah...anyway on with the story I suppose.

Chapter...five??

Chapter: Les choses deviennent délicates...

Shikamaru stared at the prize and nodded in satisfaction. "Hm that's interesting...it has traces of garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald, alexandrite, ruby-"

"Shikamaru! Get to the point!" Sasuke snapped getting tired of holding up his arm for Shikamaru to look.

"The point is," Shikamaru finished, "It has minerals that corresponds to the birthstones of every month." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru sighed. He pointed the top of the necklace where a small red garnet was placed, "See that red garnet? It stands for January which is the beginning of the month. Of course garnet is the birthstone of January."

"And?" Sasuke questioned thinking of what this possibly means at all.

"And if you follow it clockwise the next stone is amethyst which is February's stone. Then aquamarine for March, then diamond for April, then so on," Shikamaru said, "Plus in the middle of the necklace you see the sun and the moon symbolizing night and day. You get it? The necklace is symbolizing time."

"Uh...sure," Sasuke assured with a nod and Shikamaru sighed, "You don't get it do you?"

"It came in one end, out the other end."

"The necklace symbolizes time. And a necklace like this would take years too. It has more than one purpose if it takes that long. Meaning it unlocks something too. Remember that old legend that the Haruno clan has?" Shikamaru pushed.

"You mean that treasure thing? That they stole from the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke yawned stashing the necklace in the pocket, "That's just a legend."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Shikamaru said turning to his laptop, "I did research."

"Bad research or good research?"

"Depends...how's a trip to Kyoto go with you?"

"Fuck you Shikamaru. It's bad research isn't it?"

--LINE--BREAK--

"Sakura! Sakura breathe! Breathe!! Breathe!!" Naruto cried shaking the pink haired girl, "Don't leave us!" Neji pushed him aside and clutched Sakura on the arms.

"You are not helping," Neji glared at him before turning his attention to Sakura, "Sakura listen to me...listen okay. It's alright..."

"They...they're all gone..." Sakura muttered under breath, " Nothing left...Nothing..."

"Hey it's not that bad. Okay? We can get it all back. We can sue the company. Right?" Neji soothed stroking her pink hair and hugging her tightly. Sakura stood zombie-like muttering, "Gone...gone...gone..."

"She's gone! Neji she's gone!" Naruto cried waving his hands frantically in front of Sakrua's staring face.

"Stop making it worse you ass!" Neji hissed patting Sakura on the back. Sakura quieted down and was now clutching on Neji's shirt for support. She stared at the place where her parents' portraits should be to find nothing.

She took a deep breath and muttered, "Neji...Naruto...can you get me a gun and a katana?" Naruto and Neji gulped. She was loosing it.

--LINE--BREAK--

Sasuke made himself comfortable in his favorite arm chair while he listened to Shikamaru's findings. He used a small power point presentation to present his result to the Uchiha.

"Okay listen up," Shikamaru said, "You should be familiar with this story right?" Sasuke nodded. His mother use to tell him this story all the time before he went to bed. It was almost a legend to the Uchiha clan. Probably is anyway. The Uchiha were renowned as famous thieves who target precious art works. The Haruno was the top artesian family. So logically they steal their work.

However centuries ago the tables turned when a Haruno had stolen from the Uchihas. It was said that particular Haruno had stolen a three-fourths of their wealth and a very valuable item. Till this day the stolen riches have never been discovered and the thief was never found. Of course that was just a legend of all sorts. Something to give the Uchiha children some kind of edging story to get them to sleep. It worked for him when he was younger. Sent him to bed wondering what was the valuable item and dramatically dreaming that it was he who had taken it back. Then he will become a hero among the Uchiha family.

"I've done digging and found that the old legend is real," Shikamaru said gaining Sasuke's interest.

"Oh? How'd you do that?"

"See I've been looking at old scripts your relatives wrote during that time. Quite a lot of them mentioned a thief stealing something very powerful and valuable to the clan," Shikamaru explained, "And I've been looking into the art made by the Haruno clan at that time too. They made one art that was never released for the public eye. Rumor has it that it was a necklace."

"So this thing is that art?"

"Probably," Shikamaru shrugged, "Isn't it just a mere coincidence that the Haruno would steal something from you guys, not release a small necklace to the public, and at the same time make other arts involving the same concept?"

"No not really."

"For a prodigy you're an idiot."

"No I just don't want to do anything."

"Fine be that way. Asswipe."

--LINE--BREAK--

Sakura sighed running her hands through her hair. She calmed an hour ago but just one glance at the empty rooms makes her go crazy. Currently she sat on her chair in her office getting a relaxing neck massaged from the skillful Hyuga.

Neji usually didn't give massages like this but he felt it was the only way he could calm the hyperventilating prodigy. He worked his way to her tense arms and whispered soothingly in her ear, "We'll get them back Sa-chan. You know that."

Of course the tranquility Sakura felt was broken when her favorite blond best friend slammed his way in the room. "Hey! I got the tea!" he cried with enthusiasm trying to balance the tray he held in one hand.

He found Neji and Sakura in a rather romantic position only couples would do and growled, "Neji! That's not fair! You take advantage of her when she's obviously in a fragile stage of her life! You bastard!"

"Naruto," Sakura moaned in annoyance, "just get in here and give us the damn tea." She motioned for him to come which he did and gave him a gentle smack in the head.

"Ow! Sa-chan!" Naruto yelped almost dropping the tray, "What was that for!?"

"You're such an idiot," Neji said calmly taking the tray from him, "I was giving her a massage to calm her."

"Then what was all that leaning over crap I saw!?"

"I was telling her that we'll it back!" barked Neji.

"Oh."

"You are an idiot you know that?"

"I am not!"

"Enough!" Sakura cried in annoyance grabbing the tray from Neji, "You two are the worst people to give support." Shaking her head she poured the tea into three cups before picking up her cup.

"Well Haruno-san, I can support you," A raspy voice came from the entrance of the door. They turned to see the snake master standing there with a grin in his face as always. Sakura stood up and bowed politely.

"Nice to see you again Orochimaru-san," she greeted politely with a fake smile plastered on her face. She was never a big fan of him but he was an acquaintance of her sensei Tsunade. Plus he was the one who was kind enough to have this place made in memory of the Haruno Clan in the first place.

Orochimaru crossed the room and gathered her into a hug. She suppressed the urge to slap him away and scream. Orochimaru gave a concerned face that made his face seem alien to her and said, "I saw what happened downstairs. Don't worry we'll get it all back. Who do you think took it?"

Sakura glanced over at Naruto and Neji who were behind him. Naruto was nodding for her to say who it is while Neji was shaking his head no. She sighed silently. Great help they are. Naruto noticed Neji's disagreement and grabbed the Hyuga's head. He managed to make his shake yes before receiving a punch in the face.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura answered. She glanced back to where Neji was kicking Naruto away as he tried to make her stop talking. Well too late now.

Orochimaru nodded before taking his leave with a nod, "I'll get my agency on it." He gave a small wave before leaving the light of the room. If only Sakura saw that devious grin he held on his face as he walked down the dark hallway.

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Yea it was a filler chapter but it was needed. I planned to put it up like next week so it'll be longer but decided to put it shorter and earlier. So yea...well thank you for the comments and all that! Always appreciated you know!! : and sorry once again for the damn spelling and especially the grammar mistakes!! :P

Aw yea! please comment as always!! :D

And Jabbawockeez won!! WOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!! JABBAWOCKEEZ!!


End file.
